disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Ask Me
"Don't Ask Me" is the thirty-third episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was first broadcast on February 21st, 2000. Plot 'Summary' Spinelli unwittingly takes the place of the Guru Kid. However, her advice to the playground's inhabitants begins to backfire. 'Main Story' After giving advice, the Guru Kid needs to use the restroom. He asks Spinelli to mind his spot until he comes back; Spinelli is approached by a kid looking for advice, she initially dismisses him, until he appeals to her soft side. She gives comprehensive, relevant, efficient advice, to which the kid thanks her and calls her "Guru lady." She then gives starts giving advice to other student who ask for it, all of which turn out to be very good. When the Guru Kid returns, he remarks on how well Spinelli gave advice noting that she was "right at home." Spinelli's wisdom and character soon mean that the Guru Kid's position is transferred to her and she is made redundant. Moreover, she embraces her new role - giving advice to nay and all who may ask. Soon after, lines form to have Spinelli solve their quandaries; the Guru Kid puts his shirt back on and lives life as "Jimmy." Stating that there's a new "one," he wishes Spinelli all the best and becomes normal. During one of her advice surgeries, Spinelli interrupts the normal flow of peers to her station to address a crying Cornchip Girl. Cornchip states that Sue Bob Murphy stole a piece of her lunch; Spinelli advises her use some wrestling moves on her. Sue Bob comes to Spinelli for advice, this leads Spinelli to teach Sue Bob another wrestling manoeuvre. This new, aggressive class of advice soon takes over amongst the student body - almost like having a hundred Spinelli's at the playground. The gang decides to put a stop to Spinelli to stop advising the kids to fight each other, they are unsuccessful. The gang goes to get Jimmy back, however, he's not one for helping: saying that it's not "time yet." The gang decides to try to go around the playground to act as consolidators. They go to see Jimmy to see if it's time; upon hearing that Spinelli's clientele is revolting, he decides it is. He was able to diffuse the situation by shedding light on physiological truths on how if the advice chooses to take the advice it's their fault. While Guru Kid ponders life's mysteries with the kids, Spinelli takes the opportunity to return to the gang and retire form giving advice. Goofs *'Continuity error:' When the gang is in the cafeteria, Spinelli pulls the dish in front of Gus towards her. When perspective changes, the dish is still far from her. After Gordy appears to thank Spinelli, another dish appears in front of Gus. *'Continuity error:' When Spinelli is shown from behind while watching Adam, her hand is placed behind her pigtail. After perspective changes to show Spinelli talking, both of her hands are in front of her ears and pigtails. *'Animation error:' While Guru Kid is swinging in the swing set, his hair is suddenly cutoff for a frame and then reappears. *'Animation error:' While Spinelli is teaching a wrestling move to Cornchip Girl, the perspective changes to show shocked spectators. Among them, Ashley Q. is shown cringing and her lips later disappear. *'Coloring error:' While Spinelli is teaching a wrestling move to Cornchip Girl, the perspective changes to show shocked spectators. Among them, there is a girl whose lips are colored white. *'Animation/consistency error:' While Gus is seen running from the kindergartners, the flag on top of the Ashleys' Clubhouse is plain and white. *'Continuity/consistency error:' When the kids advance towards Spinelli, Spinelli leaves the chalk box and her chair to stand in front of a tree. After Guru Kid appears to help, the chalk box and the chair are never seen again. *'Animation/coloring error: '''When Guru Kid asks the kids if they can make their own decisions, Ashley A.'s hair briefly flickers platinum blonde (which is the same shade as Gus' hair), and her headband is also missing. Trivia *This is the first episode where Kath Soucie has a voicing role as Sue Bob Murphy. *Guru Kid's first name is revealed to be Jimmy. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *Unlike Guru Kid and blanket, Spinelli has a flipped cardboard box to use as her base of operations. *This is the only episode where Ice Cream Girl speaks. *At the start of the episode, a young boy asks Spinelli for advice on what to get his sister for her birthday, to which Spinelli advises something home-made. He told her at lunch that he made his sister a collage; his sister can be seen again inciting physical violence against Lawson for making fun of said collage. *Cornchip Girl's line, "You taught Sue Bob Murphy to pick on me again!" was included on the ''Recess Wrap Party Gag Reel, with Aria Noelle Curzon accidentally messing up on the line and asking to redo it. *This episode marks the second and last major appearance of Gordy, a boy who dislikes T.J., his first was in the episode "Nobody Doesn't Like T.J." *This is the second time The Diggers get in a fight, first time was in "Diggers Split Up". *In the Latin American dub, this episode was named "La Niña Guru" (the Guru Girl). *At the end of the episode, Spinelli said "Don't ask me", just like the episode's title. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes